Harry Potter: Year 7
by XxAutumnxX
Summary: spoilers Note:Story should not be read by those who haven't read the 6th Harry Potter book.
1. The Escape

Chapter One: The Escape

Draco sat in the dark, as Snape paced about. "Why didnt you kill him? It was your job! The Lord is not happy with this," Snape snarled. Draco looked away, feeling guilty. "Come on, it was..." "Inconvient? Why? Because you'd soil you repuation?" spat Snape. Draco flew up from his chair, and pinned Snape to the wall. "I never wanted to be a Death-Eater. My father ruined my life. I had no choice, unlike you." Snape started to turn purple, and gasped for air. Draco released Snape, and Snape crashed to the floor. Silence filled the room, like a slow, agonizing death. Snape rubbed his now, bruised neck. "I made a promise to your mother, you know what happens if I break it." Draco glared at him and said, "Maybe if you broke the promise, it'd teach you to not make promises!" Draco reached for his cloak. "Where do you think your going, Draco? You can't go anywhere! You're with me! I killed him! Even when you were suposse too!" Snape growled. "I'll go wherever I please." And with that, Draco swept out of the room, leaving Snape sitting in the darkness. Draco looked around, feeling frustrated. His Death-Eater cloak seemed to engulf him, only his eyes glowing from the depths of the hood. "Snape's right, I have no where to go," Draco thought. But he shook his head and started his walk to Diagon Alley.

**Nadia looked around, feeling quite dazed and confused. "Bugger, this is what I get for being homeschooled," she said outloud. A small tap on the shoulder made her jump. "Excuse me miss, do you need help?" a young boy asked. Standing in front of her were three teenagers her age, two boys and one girl. Nadia gave a small smile and politely replied "No, I think I've found almost everything, except that is, Flourish and Botts." The boy with red hair pointed behind her and laughed. "Sorry, to laugh, but it's right there behind you." Nadia turned bright red. "Well, I guess the things we miss the most are always the things in front of us, eh?" Nadia said trying to sound cheerful. "Quite right," the girl said nodding. The one who tapped her on the shoulder said, "Oh I'm quite sorry, I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley," pointing to the tall, boy with flaming red hair, "and Hermione Granger," nodding to the girl, with curly hair, and a soft, gentle smile on her face. Nadia relaxed. "My name is Nadia Taylor and my aunt has told me so much about you!" Harry tilted his head. "Your aunt? Who is your aunt?" Nadia laughed. "My aunt is Professor McGonagall. Or may I say Headmistress McGonagall? It's a shame to hear about Dumbledor's death." The three teenagers stood there, gaping at her. "Your aunt..is Professor McGonagall?" stammered Ron. Nadia nodded. "Why weren't you here at Hogwarts for the majority of your learning?" Hermione asked. "Oh, when I found out that I was a witch, I didn't take to it quite well. So, I decided that no one else was like me, therefore, I couldn't go in public. My parents tutored me, and during the summers, my aunt helped me catch up to the Hogwarts curriculum. Now, I'm above the Hogwarts curriculum, but my aunt is begging me to come for some reason." At the mention of curriculum, Nadia noticed that Hermione had stiffened. "Something wrong Hermione?" Nadia asked gently. Ron laughed. "Don't worry about her, she's just a show off, doesn't like competition. Thats all." "Oh," Nadia said with a small laugh. Something, or someone, standing in a dark corner across from them, caught Nadia's attention. "Who's that?" she asked. But when Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned, the figure disappeared.**


	2. Nadia

Chapter 2: Nadia

Draco hovered in the shadows, across from Flourish and Botts. He watched a girl, about his age, talking to someone. He couldn't tell who though. The person she was talking to moved about and he saw who it was. "Potter," Draco growled. There, standing talking to girl, was Potter and his two sidekicks. A cold draft blew through the alley, making Draco shiver and pull his cloak tightly around his body. Draco lowered his hood, he knew no one could see him so he wasn't in any danger of being discovered. For now atleast. He couldn't hear everything that the group was talking about. But he caught the girl's name. Nadia..Nadia Taylor. Draco smiled. Nadia sounded like a strong name. He strained to hear what Nadia was saying. She was saying something about McGonagall. "Why would she be talking about McGonagall?" he thought. But, Ron had seemed to answer his next question. "Your aunt..is Professor McGonagall?" stammered Ron. Draco was taken aback. He never knew McGonagall had a niece. But, Professors always had secrets. Snape had many secrets and kept them from Dumbledore. At the thought of Snape, Draco's anger flared up, causing his fists to bunch up. Suddenly, the air in the alley seemed to grow thick, suffocating him slowly, like the way Voldemont was doing. Draco knew, that in time, Voldemont's use for him would be gone, and Draco would be discarded like a rag doll. Draco caught a couple sentences about how Nadia was homeschooled. "Hum," he thought. Then, as if she knew he was watching her, she turned her head in his direction. Nadia turned and asked Harry who was in the corner, but when everyone turned back to the corner, Draco had already disappeared into the dark, cold shadows of Diagon Alley.

Nadia spent the rest of her afternoon, lazily strolling with Harry, Ron and Hermione. When dusk fell, the 4 of them bid their goodbyes and Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged off to Ron's home. Nadia bit her lip and started off towards The Leaky Cauldron. "I could have sworen that I saw someone across from Flourish and Botts," she muttered. Darkness started falling like a velvet curtain, and Nadia was just stepping into The Leaky Cauldron. She walked up the bartender. Tom, the bartender looked up and asked "What can I get you miss?" "Well I was hoping maybe you had any rooms left?" Tom looked at her and flipped open the ledger. "Nope, sorry miss, all rooms are full." Nadia sighed. "Please sir, I don't have anywhere to stay, and I don't know where to find my aunt." "Who's your aunt?" Tom asked curiously. "Professor McGonagall." Tom froze and slammed the ledger shut. "Yes! We have some rooms left. Do you have any bags with you ma'am?" Tom asked curtly. Nadia handed him her bags, and she trailed after him. "Um shouldn't you ask me for proof that I'm McGonagall's niece?" Nadia said questioningly. Tom shook his head. "Your aunt told me a couple months a go that you'd be coming. Should me a picture of you. Sorry about the misunderstanding." Tom pushed open her door, and Nadia squealed. There sitting on her bed, was her snow owl, named Neige. "Neige!" Nadia squealed as she rushed to hug her owl. "Oh thats your bloody owl, it pecked my hand when I tried to shoo it out of the room," Tom growled. Nadia gave him a cold look. "He has a name. His name is Neige." Tom scratched his head, he looked lost. "What is Neige?" "Neige is French for snow." Nadia snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some privacy." With that Tom left the room angrily.


	3. Love at first sight

Chapter Three: Love at First Sight

Draco slid into The Leaky Cauldron. His eyes adjusted slowly, to the darkness. He moved towards the bar, hoping there would be a room to spare. Tom looked up, he looked rather flushed, like he had just been in a fight. Draco made sure he had dropped his voice, so Tom wouldn't recongize him. "I'd like a room," Draco said rather gruffly. "No more," Tom snapped, pushing the ledger aside. "Draco's eyes blazed at Tom from under the hood. "You gave that girl a room," he said, nodding towards the twisting stairway. "That was different," Tom said, turning his back to Tom. Draco pushed forward some galleons and asked Tom,"Is it?" Draco smiled, he saw Tom eyeing the galleons. "That's 3 Galleons more than what the room usually costs," Tom thought, panic rising. "Alright, yes we have a room open, can I get your name?" Draco pushed the ledger away, towards Tom. "I don't want to nor have the time to be giving my name to people like you," Draco said stiffely. Tom slammed the ledger shut and growled, "Thank you Mr.Brown, here's your key." Draco reached out, snatched the key and swept upstairs.

**Nadia sat on the edge of her bed, stroking Neige. Oustide her window, the sky was dark like ink, and the stars glowing like faint fireflies. "Neige, I'm not going mad, I know I saw someone out there across from Flourish and Botts." The only reply she got from Neige was a soft, gentle nip on the finger. Nadia got up and moved around the room. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. The room became cold, it was almost like Nadia was touching a block of ice. She started to panic, fear rising in her throat. "What if he's here? Is he after me because of my aunt?" Nadia whirled around and ran for the door. She threw it open and tore down the dimly light hallway. Nadia slammed into someone coming up the stairs. "Bloody hell, watch where your going!" the gruff voice snapped. She untangled herself from the person she had knocked over. Nadia tried to help him up but he only pushed her hand away. She caught a glimpse of his face, and her heart caught in her throat. "Oh my gosh. He is gorgeous." She thought. The stranger pushed past her, abruptly, bringing her back down to earth. Nadia watched his cloak disappear around the corner. **

Draco hurried up the stairs. He could hear a small scream and then a door fly open. Draco reached the top of the stairs and someone crashed into him. Time suddenly stopped, as he fell to the floor. The girl, Nadia, landed on top of him. His lungs felt as if someone took a match and tossed them into a can of oil. They were on fire. Draco desperatly gasped for air, but not getting anything. "Bloody hell, watch where your going!" he snapped. Nadia untagled herself of him, and offered him her hand. He only pushed her hand away, still trying to catch his breath. Draco swaggered to his feet and he froze. She had seen his face, or at least part of it. He couldn't read her face exactly but he knew she was taken aback and confused. Draco pushed past her, bumping into her on the way, then rounded the corner. He reached his room, and fumbled for the key. "Bloody lights, can't see anything at all," he muttered, anger rising. Finally, the door swung open, revealing a room, brightly light. "This is a lot better than that bloody hall," he thought. An owl was sitting on Draco's bed, holding a parchment in it's beak. Draco sauntered over, and snatched the letter. "Off with you, you bloody bird." The owl clicked it's beak in annoyance, but flew out the window. Draco unrolled the letter, it was from Snape. "Draco, you must come back. We have more to discuss than you think." It was signed S.S. "Ugh! That...what does he think he's doing? Risking both our necks!" Draco growled, as he threw the letter in the trash. But, wearily, he picked it up and, held it to a candle. He watched the letter wither and burn, screaming in silent agony. Slowly, Draco's energy seemed to slip from him and he plopped onto his bed. "Nadia," he said over and over again in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her laugh, the day before, had filled the air. Or how she smiled. The way the sun shined on her perfect, spirling, blonde curls that reached down to her shoulders. He loved her hazel eyes, and how her emotions seemed to reveal themselves when you glanced at her. And then, he remembered the best part, it was how she was shaped. She wasn't skinny, oh no, she had curves and a butt. But, that didn't seem to bother him. He had only been attracted one other girl. Her name was Pansy, and he realized that liking her was a big mistake. She was the past now, Nadia was the future. Suddenly, his eyelids got heavy, and a drowsy feeling swept over him then he closed his eyes.

**Nadia stood in the middle of the road, outside The Leaky Cauldron. "What am I doing? I'm in more danger out here, than I am if I'm in my room!" she muttered outloud. So, Nadia made her way back to her room, the door still open. "That's alright, I was only gone for a few minutes." But, she checked her room to make sure that nothing was missing. Nadia slumped onto her bed, feeling quite giddy but drowsy at the same time. "That boy..." she told Neige, who was perching on his stand. But she never got to finish her sentence. She had fallen asleep, dreaming of the boy whom she ran into in the hall.**


End file.
